Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!
by Honeycat
Summary: Ginny hat die überaus tolle Aufgabe, auf das Haus im Grimmauldplatz aufzupassen, als sie unerwarteten Besuch bekommt....
1. Ihr Name: Ginny Weasley

Titel: Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!  
Kapitel: Ihr Name: Ginny Weasley  
Autor: Honeycat  
Anzahl: 1/5  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Ginny Weasley / Severus Snape  
Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles J.K., nur die Story ist von mir usw.  
usw. usw.

Betaleserin: Naschkätzchen ( Die beste Beta die man sich vorstellen kann knuddel.)

Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12:

Das Haus liegt wie ausgestorben da, mit einer einzigen Ausnahme…….  
Ginevra Weasleys feuerrotes Haupt huschte von einem Zimmer ins nächste um  
besagte Zimmer auf Vordermann zu bringen. Das tat sie schon seit Tagen und  
dennoch, war sie vielleicht mit einem Achtel des Hauses fertig. Der Orden  
wurde umquartiert und arbeitet nun schon so offiziell wie die Todesser, also taten sie so als wüssten sie alles und müssten sich vor nichts fürchten. Da sie ja noch immer  
zu jung war (mit ihren 16 Jahren) um dem Orden wirklich helfen zu können,  
hatte ihre herzallerliebste Mutter den unglaublich bescheuerten Vorschlag  
gemacht, sie könne sich ja um Sirius's (nun Harrys) Haus kümmern.

Nachdem man sie mit Welpenaugen angesehen hatte meinte sie schließlich auch,  
„Na gut überredet ich mach's!", wenn auch nicht ganz überzeugt. Wenigstens  
hatte sie so etwas Zeit für sich, da nie irgendjemand vorbeischaute, die wenigen Ordensmitglieder die den Grimmauldplatz kannten, arbeiteten lieber im neuen Hauptquartier und außerdem hatte man ihr versichert, dass Besucher sich ankündigten.

Sie las in Ruhe, was sie zu Hause nie tun konnte oder machte irgendeinen Blödsinn,  
wie beispielsweise in der Vorhalle mit ihrem Besen herumzufliegen während  
sie ihrem Schnatz nachjagte. Das kleine goldene Ding begleitete sie  
mittlerweile auf Schritt und Tritt.

Ginny hatte ihn vor ein paar Wochen aus der Mülltonne hinter dem  
Quidditchladen der Winkelgasse gefischt. Er flog nicht so schnell wie ein  
normaler Schnatz, hatte aber dennoch ein beachtliches Tempo. Wahrscheinlich  
war er auch wegen der Tatsache, dass er langsamer war im Müll gelandet.

Der kleine Ball umschwirrte sie, während sie sich in ihrem Zimmer bis auf  
die Unterwäsche auszog. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Pfeifen. Ginny schreckte auf und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Sie hatte ja einen  
Wasserkessel aufgestellt um sich Tee zuzubereiten.

Halbnackt wie sie war hüpfte sie ins Erdgeschoss und in die Küche um nach  
ihrem Kessel zu sehen. Doch in der Küche war bereits jemand. Dieser jemand  
schien sich gerade einen Tee zu genehmigen, der mit „ihrem" Wasser gekocht  
war. Er saß seelenruhig auf einem der Stühle und hatte ihr den Rücken zu gewandt.  
Ginny wurde ärgerlich. ‚Erst einbrechen und dann auch noch klauen. Na warte  
Freundchen…..'

Obwohl sie einen Kopf kleiner war, als der Unbekannte schlich sie sich von  
hinten an ihn heran. Sie entschied sich für die kindische Art, schließlich  
konnten nur Ordensmitglieder das Haus betreten, also was sollte ihr schon  
großartig passieren.

Nun beugte sie sich vor, so dass sie leise in das Ohr des Fremdlings ein  
„BUH!" flüstern konnte.

Dieser ließ die Tasse fallen sprang panisch auf, riss den Zauberstab aus  
seinem Umhang und starrte eine perplexe Ginny an. Ginnys Augen wurde immer  
größer erst vor Erstaunen und dann vor Schreck.  
Sie stand Severus Snape gegenüber, welcher nun langsam realisierte, dass von  
ihr keine Gefahr ausging. Langsam steckte er den Zauberstab wieder ein.  
Ginny, die sich wieder einigermaßen von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte, lief nun in einem rot-Ton an,  
welcher sich stark mit ihren Haaren biss.

„Ich….also ich hatte keine Ahnung……. es….. es tut mir Leid……"

Doch Snape starrte sie einfach weiter an.

„Ähm…… Sir?"

Er rührte sich nicht.  
Schließlich wurde es Ginny zu viel und sie schrie ihn beinahe an. „Erde an  
Severus Snape!"

Dieser schien nun endlich aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen. Er warf ihr  
einen Tötungsblick zu. „Sie dummes Gör, wenn sie mich erschrecken, kann ich  
für nichts garantieren, beim nächsten Mal haben sie einen Fluch auf dem  
Hals. Sie können von Glück reden, dass das jetzt nicht der Fall ist, denn  
sonst könnte ich sie jetzt in ihren Einzelteilen ins St. Mungos bringen!"

Ginny klappte der Mund auf. „Jetzt wollen wir hier bitte einmal klar  
stellen, dass solange Harry es nicht anders will, DAS HIER", sie deutete mit  
einer Handbewegung um sich, „MEIN Haus ist. Ich weiß nicht warum sie hier  
sind, aber ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund."

Snape schien schon wieder in eine Art Trance gefallen zu sein.

„HÖREN SIE MIR ÜBERHAUPT ZU!" Ginny war nun wirklich wütend, sie funkelte  
den Tränkemeister vor ihr an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Der kleine  
Schnatz wusste nicht so recht, was da vor sich ging, also versteckte er sich  
lieber hinter Ginny um nicht in die Schusslinie zu geraten.

Snape fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und ließ sich wieder in  
seinen Stuhl fallen. „Können wir weiterreden, wenn sie wieder angezogen  
sind, Miss Weasley. Sie werden es zwar nicht für möglich halten, aber ich  
bin auch nur ein Mann (B/N: Ach echt Sevi?) und kann mich sehr schlecht konzentrieren wenn eine  
meiner Schülerinnen halbnackt vor mir herumtänzelt."

Ginny sah ihn kurz perplex an.  
Snape , DER Severus Snape, konnte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht  
konzentrieren.

‚Was für eine….. interessante Wendung….'

Selbst Snape hätte geschaudert, hätte er nun das böse Grinsen in Ginnys  
Gesicht gesehen. Doch er saß nun einmal wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Ginny  
schnappte sich den kleinen Schnatz und streichelte ihn während sie  
überlegte. (Der Schnatz ist hier ein Ersatz für die Katze des Bösewichts  
gg.) ‚Vielleicht werde ich das was ich vorhabe, das ganze letzte Schuljahr  
in Hogwarts büssen, aber die Versuchung…….'

„Sie sind ja noch immer da, Miss Weasley!"

Er hatte sich zwar nicht umgedreht, aber er schien ihre Anwesenheit zu  
spüren. Ginny ließ den Schnatz frei und umrundete den Stuhl um sich direkt  
gegenüber Snapes auf den Tisch zu setzten. In dessen Gesicht waren wie immer  
keine Reaktionen zu erkennen, doch Ginny hörte wie er einmal kurz schneller  
eingeatmet hatte, als nötig.

„Nun da sie sich ja nicht konzentrieren können, wenn ich halbnackt vor  
ihnen…ähm…. herumtänzle, wäre es ihnen wohl lieber wenn ich mich ganz  
ausziehe." Ginny sah ihn mit hochezogener Augenbraue an. Snape hingegen,  
wirkte nun doch leicht panisch. Er wollte aufstehen und fauchte ihr ein,  
„Ach verziehen sie sich Weasley entgegen."

Doch Ginny stellte kurzerhand ihre Füße Auf Snapes Oberschenkel ab. Nun  
schien es so, als ob er tatsächlich langsam aber sicher immer panischer  
wurde.

‚Ein panischer Tränkeherumpanscher (B/N: Das beste Wort in diesem Chappi )…… der ….. hm…….' Ginny spürte unter ihrem Fuß, dass Snape anscheinend doch nicht ganz so hager war, wie sie immer vermutet hatte. Sie begann mit ihrem Fuß an seinem Oberschenkel auf und ab zu  
fahren, während sie amüsiert beobachtete wie der gefürchtetste Lehrer  
Hogwarts, mit den Augen mechanisch ihren Fuß fixierte.

‚Interessant…… wirklich interessant……… Ob ich, nein lieber nicht…….  
oder?...'

Doch nun war Snape endgültig aus seiner Starre erwacht. Er sprang auf und  
funkelte sie zornig an.  
„Weasley, wagen sie es nicht hier ihre Spielchen mit mir zu spielen! Es gibt  
Dinge die wichtiger sind als, ihre kindischen Verführungen."

Ginny sah ihn so unschuldig sie konnte an. „Aber was habe ich denn getan!",  
sie blinzelte ihn an.

Nun stellte er sich direkt vor sie hin und Ginny wurde langsam nervös, als  
er auf sie hinabsah. Sie hatte einfach zu spät gemerkt, dass sie eine Grenze  
überschritten hatte. Sie spürte seinen nach Kamillentee duftenden Atem in  
ihrer Nase kitzeln, als er seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf den  
Tisch legte.

Ginny fühlte sich nun noch etwas schlechter, sie war gefangen. Trotz ihrer  
Angst hielt sie Snapes Blick stand, der nun leise flüsterte. „Miss Weasley,  
sollten sie sich noch einmal erdreisten mich zu reizen, wird das noch nicht  
absehbare Folgen haben. Schließlich könnte ich auch meinen primitiven  
Gelüsten freien Lauf lassen, es ist niemand da der es bezeugen könnte……." (B/N: Währ das so schlimm? o.o?)

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Ginnys Haut aus, das seltsame daran war  
allerdings, dass es nicht nur die Drohung war die sie erschaudern ließ.

Snape wandte sich nun von ihr ab und ging zum Vorratsschrank. „Ich werde mir  
etwas zum Abendessen kochen, wollen sie auch etwas oder essen sie später!"

Ginny war nun mehr als verwirrt. Erst drohte er ihr und dann fragte er sie  
ob er ihr auch etwas zum Abendessen herrichten sollte. Der Mann wurde ihr  
langsam unheimlich.

„Ähm….. falls es keine Umstande macht…… gerne…….ähm danke."

Sie beschloss derweilen, sich wirklich etwas anzuziehen. Als sie in ihrem  
Zimmer im ersten Stock angekommen war, betrachtete sie sich noch einmal im  
Spiegel, bevor sie sich umzog. In der weißen Spitzenunterwäsche die sie  
trug, wirkte ihr Teint nicht so blass, jedoch wurden ihre Haare betont.  
Diese gingen ihr bereits bis zur Hüfte.

Als sie sich wenig später wieder in den Spiegel sah war sie relativ  
zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Die Haare waren nun zu einem lockeren Zopf  
geflochten. Sie trug einen kurzen Jeansrock, den ihre Mutter anfangs für  
einen Gürtel gehalten hatte(B/N: gg) ‚Mütter….. seufz' und eine Bluse die sie zu  
einem Knoten unter ihrer Brust zusammenband, so dass sie Bauchfrei  
herumlief.

Als letztes entschied sie sich noch für ein Paar hochkantige Schnürsandalen,  
damit sie wenigstens nicht andauernd den Kopf gen Himmel recken musste um  
mit Snape zu sprechen. Hermione war gerade mal 1,69 m groß, aber sie konnte  
keiner toppen mit ihren 1,64 m,es gabkaum jemanden in ihrem Alter den sie  
kannte der kleiner als sie war. Snape musste wohl an die 2 m Grenze kommen.

‚Memo an mich, frag ihn wie groß er ist……. Sekunde, wieso interessiert mich  
das eigentlich?' Ginny machte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg nach  
unten. Doch nun fragte sie sich, was Snape eigentlich hier wollte.  
‚Schließlich hat man mir versichert, dass kein Mensch während der Orden  
aktiv ist hier unangemeldet herkommt.'

Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte eine Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden.  
‚Vielleicht will er mich einfach nur ärgern, passt zu ihm. Oder aber ich  
soll etwas für den Orden tun, dass wäre toll…..'

Während sie in die Küche ging malte sie sich einen lebensbedrohlichen  
Auftrag aus, am Besten ein Kampf gegen einen Drachen. Als sie in der Küche  
ankam staunte sie nicht schlecht. Snape stand in der Mitte und dirigierte  
mit seinem Zauberstab das Geschirr. Ihre Mutter hätte das nicht besser  
machen können, obwohl sie darin jahrelange Erfahrung hatte. Er schien sie  
nun endlich bemerkt zu haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit einigen weiteren  
Zauberstabschlenkern war der Tisch gedeckt.

Er zog einen Stuhl ein Stück nach hinten und deutete mit einer leichten  
Verbeugung auf diesen. Ginny wusste nicht wirklich was sie davon halten  
sollte, also sah sie ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Bei jedem anderen hätte  
sie einfach Platz genommen, aber dass Snape, der Severus Snape ihr eine  
Platz anbot……. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen wie im falschen Film. Snape zog  
nun gespielt fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. So entschloss sie sich die Geste  
einfach dankend anzunehmen und setzte sich.

Ginny spürt wie seine Augen kurz über ihr Outfit streiften und setzte sich  
dann ihr gegenüber hin. „Also, Sir, dürfte ich den Grund ihres Aufenthaltes  
erfahren!" Sie versuchte so gut sie es konnte das mit dem  
Augenbrauenhochziehen von ihm zu imitieren. Es schien ihr zu gelingen, denn  
er sah sie ärgerlich an, bevor er antwortete.

„Das geht sie eine feuchten Dreck an Weasley!" (B/N: Wieso sagt er ihrs denn nicht gleich? A/N: Weil Snape gerne auf, ich-weiß-was-das-du-nicht-weißt macht gg.)

Ginny setzte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf, welches aussah, als säße ihr  
gegenüber ein unartiges Kind, welchem man Manieren beibringen musste. Und  
genau DAS hatte Ginny auch vor.

„Falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Sir, rede ich sie korrekt an,  
also wenn sie so nett wären….."

„Nein, so nett bin ich nicht, WEASLEY.", er nahm sich Salat und  
Bratkartoffeln und begann zu essen. Ginny die mittlerweile einen Bärenhunger  
hatte, wollte ihm eine kleine Auszeit gönnen und begann nun ebenfalls ihren  
Teller zu beladen.  
Eines musste sie Snape lassen. Er konnte wirklich gut kochen. (B/N: Will auch von Snape gekocht bekommen! A/N: Wollen wir das nicht alle? seufz)

Nachdem sie fertig war, erledigte Snape mit einem Wutschen (wutschen und  
wedeln gg) seines Zauberstabs den Abwasch. Ginny wartete bis er fertig war.

Als er sich dann einfach aus dem Staub machen wollte, hielt sie ihn am Arm  
zurück. „Nun warum sind sie hier?"  
Auf Ginnys Gesicht legte sich ein falsches Lächeln. „Doch nicht etwa wegen  
mir?...", meinte sie schließlich mit einer Stimme, die auf etwas anderes  
anspielte.

Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt am Ärmel festgehalten und er wandte ihr erst  
Sekunden später das Gesicht zu. Etwas wie Überraschung lag in seinen Augen.  
„Wenn sie es sowieso schon wissen wieso fragen sie mich dann!"  
Ginny starrte ihn nun genauso überrascht an, eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur  
necken.

Er war mittlerweile wieder in die Vorhalle gegangen und rief ihr nun zu.  
„Weasley, gibt es ein Zimmer in ihrer Nähe, welches nicht von Doxies  
verseucht, Staubfrei und in einem bewohnbaren Zustand ist!"

Ginny erwachte wieder aus ihrer Starre. Sie lief in die Halle und sah wie  
Snape seinen Schrankkoffer gerade in die Höhe schweben lies. Der kleine  
Schnatz, der nun wieder um sie herumschwirrte flog zu Snape, als dieser ihn  
erst jetzt bemerkte. Ginny war ein wenig verblüfft, denn er war bis jetzt  
noch auf keinen zugeflogen, nicht einmal auf Harry.

„Wo haben sie denn dieses ‚Ding' aufgegabelt?" Ginny war nun sauer. „Dieses  
‚Ding', wie sie es so nett bezeichnen, habe ich gefunden!"  
Sie schnaubte stürmte an ihm vorbei die Treppen hoch und schmetterte die Tür  
beinahe aus den Angeln, als sie diese aufmachte.  
„Hier genau neben meinem Zimmer, durch die Verbindungstür kommen sie zuerst  
in ein Bad und dann in mein Zimmer. (B/N: Welch ein Zufall aber auch… gg DU hast damit doch bestimmt nichts beabsichtigt oder? o.o A/N: Ich –sieht sich um-…. Ich doch nicht!) Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht!"  
Sie stapfte in ihr Zimmer und warf die Tür mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu.  
Nun war sie mit dem kleinen goldenem Ball alleine. „Was bildet sich dieser  
Schnösel nur ein dich zu beleidigen, soll er doch dorthin wo das Mondkraut  
wächst!", meinte sie zu ihrem Schnatz.

Ginny ließ sich der Länge nach auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte auf die  
Decke. ‚Wieso mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken, es ist Snape, die  
Fledermaus aus dem Kerker, die Slytherinschlange…… Aber irgendwie hatte  
Mione Recht, als sie meinte er hat etwas……'

Ginny dachte lächelnd an ihre Freundin. Sie hatte Hermione damals für  
verrückt erklärt, als sie ihr gestand ein Auge auf Snape geworfen zu haben,  
aber kurze Zeit später war sie mit Zabini ausgegangen und die beiden klebten  
nun förmlich aneinander.  
‚Das heißt der Weg zu Snape wäre frei…….. Böse Ginny, sehr böse Ginny, das  
ist die ganz falsche Gedankenbahn…..'

Sie entschloss sich ihre Gedanken im heißen Wasser zu sortieren und holte  
sich ein Handtuch. Sie spähte kurz hinein um zu sehen, ob Snape nicht  
drinnen war. Als sie ihn nirgends entdeckte schlüpfte sie ins Bad und  
verschloss die Tür zu Snape. ‚Nicht dass er einfach hereinplatzt!'

Sie zog sich aus und ließ sich ins warme Wasser fallen. Die Badewanne war  
leider so klein, dass sie sogar die Füße herausbaumeln lassen musste,  
allerdings war sie auch so breit, dass sie dreimal hineingepasst hätte.  
Entspannt schloss sie die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand Snape vor ihr, erschrocken schrie sie auf,  
doch er legte ihr nur einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ginny verstummte  
augenblicklich. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und kniete  
sich in der Wanne über sie. Während sie panisch überlegte, was sie tun  
sollte legten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie stöhnte in diesen sanften  
Kuss, als sie plötzlich ein lautes ‚Alohomora' vernahm.

tbc

Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch neugirieg gemacht gg. Schreibt mir bitte wie ihr es findet!


	2. Tausend und die eine Nacht…

Titel: Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!

Kapitel: Tausend und die eine Nacht…

Autor: Honeycat

Anzahl: 2/5

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Ginny Weasley / Severus Snape

Betaleserin: Wieder mein liebes naschkätzchen -knuddel dich ganz doll-.

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles J.K., nur die Story ist von mir usw. usw. usw.

_Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Snape vor ihr, erschrocken schrie sie auf, doch er legte ihr nur einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ginny verstummte augenblicklich. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und kniete sich in der Wanne über sie. Während sie panisch überlegte, was sie tun sollte legten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie stöhnte in diesen sanften Kuss, als sie plötzlich ein lautes ‚Alohomora' vernahm._

Ginny fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Sie sah sich kurz um, hatte sie etwa geträumt? Da kniete kein Snape bei ihr in der Wanne und bevor sie ihre Gedanken geordnet hatte, trat dieser ein. Bevor er sie entdecken konnte riss sie ihr Handtuch an sich und schlang es um ihren Körper. Sie stand mittlerweile in der Wanne. Snape schien sie nun endlich zu bemerken. Nun geschah etwas, dass sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Snapes Wangen nahmen einen leichten rosa Schimmer an.

„Verzeihen sie, Miss Weasley, ich wollte sie nicht stören." Nuschelte er verlegen und war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer. Ginny sortierte wie so oft in den letzten paar Stunden ihre Gedanken. ‚Ein Snape der schüchtern nuschelt……… das war……. VOLL SWEET!'

Ginny hatte den Tränkemeister bisher nur wütend, sarkastisch, phlegmatisch oder schleimig erlebt. ‚Mein Weltbild….. vielleicht existiert der Snape aus meinem Traum ja wirklich……' Ginny trocknete sich ab, beseitigte das Wasser, welches aus der Wanne geplatscht war und zog sich einen grünen Kimono über.

Als sie ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, ging sie zu der Verbindungstür die zu Snapes Zimmer führte. Etwas zaghaft klopfte sie an. Ein verwirrter Tränkemeister öffnete ihr.

„Ich bin fertig, sie können das Bad jetzt benutzen, Sir.", meinte Ginny und drehte sich um, um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.

„Das ist nett, Weasley…… Danke."

Ginny glaubte sich zu verhören. Der übliche Sarkasmus hatte gefehlt. Langsam zweifelte sie ob das wirklich Snape war. Andererseits, hatte sie sich nie wirklich mit seinem Charakter beschäftigt. Alle sagten er wäre fies und sie hatte einfach mitgemacht. Noch immer irritiert drehte sich Ginny noch einmal um.

„Haben sie gerade ‚Danke' gesagt oder habe ich mich verhört."

Nun schien der ‚alte' Snape wieder da zu sein, mit der üblichen Portion Sarkasmus. „Stellen sie sich vor Wiesel, auch ich kenne das Wort ‚Danke', oh mein Gott jetzt habe ich es glatt wieder in den Mund genommen." Er schnaubte verächtlich. Ginny ging enttäuscht in ihr Zimmer.

‚Tja ich hab's eben verbockt…….' ,dachte sie resignierend.

Etwas deprimiert ging Ginny wieder in ihr Zimmer, schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und legte sich in ihr Bett.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte sie wieder auf, als sie einen gequälten Laut vernahm. Sie saß nun kerzengerade im Bet und hörte ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihren Kimono, um danach auf den Gang zu schleichen. Nun näherte sie sich vorsichtig Snapes Zimmer. Sie hatte sich also nicht geirrt.

Ginny zückte den Zauberstab, bereit jedem Feind gegenüberzutreten. Als sie die Tür jedoch vorsichtig öffnete, sah sie nur Snape der sich unruhig in seinem Bett herumwälzte. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und ging zu ihm hin. Er schien einen schlimmen Albtraum zu haben. Ginny machte sich große Sorgen.

‚Ob ich ihn aufwecken soll?'

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Stirn. Er schwitzte und zuckte unter ihrer Berührung kurz zusammen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich schließlich. Ginny wollte ihn nicht wieder alleine lassen und zog ihm erst einmal wieder die Decke über den Körper, allerdings nicht ohne diesen vorher noch neugierig zu inspizieren. Man sah die leichten Muskelansätze, an seinem Oberkörper, welcher von feinen kaum sichtbaren Narben überzogen wurde. Er schlief nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet. Ginny lächelte, als sie ihn so schlafen sah. Er wirkte nun verletzlich und angreifbar. Sie strich ihm vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Einer Intuition folgend hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ginny sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen weg.

‚Was….. ich habe doch nicht wirklich…… hoffentlich hat er es nicht bemerkt…….'

Snape wachte zwar nicht auf,aber er wurde wieder unruhiger. Ginny überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihn wohl beruhigen könnte. Schließlich entschloss sie sich schweren Herzens zu ihm ins Bett zu krabbeln. Vorsichtig umfasste sie ihn mit den Händen und drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Er wurde augenblicklich ruhig.

Ginny spürte ein bisschen peinlich berührt, dass sein warmer Atem sich auf ihre Brüste legte.

‚Er wird mich für diese Aktion zwar morgen lynchen……. aber was soll's…..'

Mit diesem mehr oder weniger tröstlichen Gedanken schlief sie Minuten später ein.

Ginny spürte, wie Hände sie heranzogen und sie schlug irritiert die Augen auf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht wo sie war, als die Ereignisse der gestrigen Nacht auf sie hereinprasselte. Sie wunderte sich, dass sie noch lebte.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und merkte erstaunt, dass Snape noch immer tief und fest schlief.

‚Der Mann hat echt Nerven, selbst ein Erstklässler könnte ihn in der Nacht überfallen, von wegen Superspion……'

Mit immer röter werdendem Kopf merkte sie, wie er sein Gesicht in ihren Brüsten förmlich vergraben hatte. Snapes Hände hingegen, krallten sich in ihren Haaren leicht fest. Vorsichtig, damit sie ihn ja nicht aufweckte versuchte sie sich zu lösen. Schließlich schaffte sie dies auch nach einigen Minuten.

Ginny schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer und ging in ihr eigenes. Dort wurde sie stürmisch von dem kleinen Schnatz begrüßt. Sie lächelte und strich ihm ein paar Mal mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Metallhülle. Danach suchte sie sich aus ihrem Kleiderschrank eine blaue Jeans und ein weißes Trägertop. Sie schlüpfte noch in ein Paar Pantoffel, um hinunter in die Küche zu gehen. Als sie bei Snapes Tür vorbeikam spähte sie kurz hinein und bemerkte lächelnd, dass das Kissen anscheinend nun ihren Platz eingenommen hatte.

‚Was heißt hier eigentlich meinen Platz, dass hört sich an als ob……. brrrrr…..'

In der Küche angekommen, saß bereits eine Eule mit einem Brief, der an sie adressiert war. Sie steckte ihn ein, um ihn später zu lesen, gab der Eule noch einen kleinen Snack und frühstückte geschwind. Dann, nachdem sie kurz überlegt hatte, schnappte sie sich ein Tablett, um es mit Orangensaft, Kaffee, Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade, Nutella etc. zu beladen.

Leise schlich sie die Treppen hoch öffnete die Tür zu Snapes Zimmer einen kleinen Spalt und stellte sicher, dass er noch schlief. Sie stellte das Tablett auf seinen Nachtisch und kam sich dabei ein bisschen wie eine führsorgliche Ehefrau vor, schließlich hatte sie ihm sogar einen kleinen Blumenstrauß gepflückt.

‚Verdammt…. selbst wenn er verhungern sollte geht mich das einen feuchten Dreck an…….'

Sie schlich sich wieder hinaus, ließ aber erst nach kurzem Zögern, dass Tablett wo es war. Draußen lehnte sie sich kurz gegen die Tür und seufzte auf, was war bloß los mit ihr? Wieder hörte sie Hermione ‚Seine dunkle, unnahbare Aura ist schon irgendwie faszinierend……'

Ginny schüttelte daraufhin wild den Kopf und machte sich an die Arbeit, schließlich gab es noch eine Menge Sachen zu erledigen. Sie ging wieder in die Vorhalle, diesen Teil des Hauses hatte sie in ihrem ‚Putzwahn' bis jetzt gemieden, denn es würde eine Menge Arbeit machen.

Nun wo sie sich ablenken musste, begann sie damit den Boden zu schruppen.

‚Ich komme mir ein bisschen vor wie Cinderella in ihren besten Tagen.'

Leider konnte man in diesem Haus nur bedingt Magie anwenden, dass war auch der Grund, warum sich der jahrelang angesammelte Dreck nicht einfach mit ‚Ratzeputz' beseitigen ließ. In ihren Gedanken verfluchte Ginny ihre Mutter.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie sich neben ihr jemand räusperte. Mit einem spitzen Schrei wollte Ginny aufspringen, rutschte allerdings aus und landete in ihrem Wassereimer. Als sie aufsah stand Snape vor ihr.

Nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, allerdings alles in schwarz. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und bot ihr seine Hand an.

„Verzeihen sie, Miss Weasley, ich wollte sich nicht erschrecken." Ginny nahm seine Hand nur zögernd, doch er zog sie mit festem Griff hoch.

„Sie sollten vielleicht besser nicht putzen, nicht dass ich sie noch ins St. Mungos einliefern muss.", meinte er leicht sarkastisch und Ginny riss sich von ihm los.

„Danke, aber ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen, ich hasse es nur wenn man mich erschreckt.", giftete sie zurück. Snapes Lippen zuckten kurz nach oben. Ginny die dieses ‚beinahe Lächeln' bemerkte, fühlte sich wieder wohler. In ihr kam das Bild des schlafenden Snapes auf ihrer Brust wieder in den Sinn und sie lief feuerrot an. Sofort wandte sie ihren Blick wieder zu Boden.

Snape machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bibliothek, welche sich ebenfalls im Erdgeschoss befand, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal kurz zu ihr um.

„Ach übrigens, Weasley, ich schätze es nicht wenn man unerlaubt in mein Zimmer kommt." Ginny fragte sich sofort panisch, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass sie in seinem Bett übernachtete hat, doch seine Züge wurden sanfter, als er hinzufügte. „Ich danke ihnen dennoch für das Frühstück."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, drehte sich dann aber sofort um und verschwand in der Bibliothek.

Zurück blieb eine noch immer seeeehr verwirrte Ginny.

tbc

So ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Vielen lieben Dank auf alle Fälle für eure Anmerkungen (sie sind immer erwünscht).

Also, bis die Kapitel gg

Honeycat


	3. Irrungen und Wirrungen…

Titel: Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!

Kapitel: Irrungen und Wirrungen….

Autor: Honeycat

Anzahl: 3/5

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Ginny Weasley / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles J.K., nur die Story ist von mir usw. usw. usw.

„_Ich danke ihnen dennoch für das Frühstück."_

_Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, drehte sich dann aber sofort um und verschwand in der Bibliothek._

_Zurück blieb eine noch immer seeeehr verwirrte Ginny._

Snape kam bis zum Mittagessen nicht mehr aus der Bibliothek. Ginny hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, den gesamten Boden der Vorhalle halbwegs staubfrei zu machen.

Sie setzte sich erschöpft, aber glücklich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche. Nun fiel ihr der Brief den ihr die Eule am Morgen gebracht hatte wieder ein. Sie holte ihn hervor und öffnete ihn sogleich.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, waren es sogar drei Briefe, die sich in dem Umschlag befanden, sie zog den ersten heraus und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Weasley,_

_ich nehme an Professor Snape wird ihnen nicht viel bzw. nichts über die Gründe seines vorläufigen Aufenthalts bei ihnen geschildert haben. _

_Zu unser aller Bedauern, ist seine Arbeit, als Doppelagent aufgeflogen und er schwebt in höchster Lebensgefahr. Bei ihnen ist er denke ich noch am sichersten. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es für sie nicht eine all zu große Last ist, aber ich bitte sie inständig sich um ihn zu kümmern. Er selbst, denkt natürlich, dass er sie beschützen müsste, ansonst hätte er sich nie überreden lassen können, hier zu ihnen zu kommen._

_Ich hoffe sie verbringen eine angenehme Zeit miteinander._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Lassen sie sich nicht unterkriegen!_

Ginny war ihm höchsten Maße erstaunt. Dumbledore beauftragte eine Schülerin auf ihren Professor Acht zu geben! Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und dann sollte sie sich auch nicht unterkriegen lassen. Ginny war verwirrt. Sie beschloss erst einmal die anderen Briefe zu lesen.

_Hy Ginny,_

_Dumbledore, hat mir und deiner Mutter erlaubt, dass wir dir je einen Brief mitschicken. Ich hoffe unser Tränkegenie geht dir nicht all zu sehr auf den Keks. Leider kann ich dir nicht all zu oft schreiben, weil es auffallen würde und ihr dann entdeckt werden würdet._

_Ich bin schon gespannt, auf die Gegebenheiten, die du mit Prof. Snape erlebst,(B/N: Ich auch!) du musst mir alles haarklein erzählen. (Wehe du lässt die schmutzigen Details weg!)(B/N: genau! mit finger droh!)_

_Ach ja ehe ich es vergesse, Blaise hat um meine Hand angehalten…… und ich habe ja gesagt. Wir werden allerdings erst heiraten, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist._

_Ich hoffe auf deine gesunde Wiederkehr,_

_deine Freundin Hermione_

_PS: Wie sieht Prof. Snape unbekleidet aus. (Ich akzeptiere kein –ich weiß es nicht-!)_

_PPS: Meine Mutter sagte immer, wenn man jemandem am Hacken hat, muss man nur den Mut habe an der Schnur zu ziehen._

Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen. Hermione hatte sich in den letzten beiden Jahren vom Bücherwurm zum Luxusluder gemausert. Obwohl Ginny zugeben musste, dass sie daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt war. Aber irgendwie war es schon eine Ermutigung, zu wissen, dass ihre Freundin sie quasi mit Snape verkuppeln wollte.

‚Hey was heißt hier Ermutigung, dass hört sich so an, als ob ich beschlossen hätte auf Snape-Jagd zu gehen…… Aufregend wäre es sicher……Argh, ich muss an etwas anderes denken…… ähm…… Ron unter der Dusche…… Ron nackt unter der Dusche!'

Ginny wurde ein kleines bisschen übel. (B/N: Ja mir auch!) Sie überflog Hermiones Brief noch einmal. ‚Prof. Snape…… tja manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie, sowie Miones Respekt vor Lehrern.'

Schließlich zog sie den dritten und letzten Brief heraus.

_Hallöchen Ginny-Schatz,_

_dein Vater und ich hoffen, dass es dir gut geht. Sollte Snape dir zu nahe treten, oder dich mies behandeln gibst du uns sofort Bescheid. Dein Vater meinte er würde ihn in die Wüste und zurück hexen. _

_Allerdings solltest du auch nett zu ihm sein, er ist zwar ein alter Greisgram, aber im Grunde seines Herzens doch ganz nett. _

_Pass trotzdem gut auf dich auf._

_Deine dich immer liebende Mutter_

Ginny faltete die Briefe wieder zusammen und sprintete hoch in ihr Zimmer, um sie zu verstauen. Als sie wieder bei der Treppe angelangt war hüpfte sie auf das Geländer und rutschte hinunter. Als sie absprang, sah sie Snape plötzlich vor sich stehen. Ginny stellte panisch fest, dass sie unmöglich ihre ‚Flugbahn' noch ändern konnte und schloss die Augen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, spürte sie zwei Hände, die sie stark auffingen. Als sie verwirrt die Augen öffnete blickte sie in zwei dunkelbraun schimmernde Seen. Sie schaffte es irgendwie sich aus seinen Händen zu winden.

‚Was sollte denn der Gedanke mit Seen schon wieder. Snape hat Augen wie jeder andere…… nur ein bisschen geheimnisvoller…… Argh……'

Snape besah sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Na kleines Wiesel so flink unterwegs."

‚Das ist er wieder der sarkastische Snape, wie wir in kennen und lieb…… ganz falsche Gedankenrichtung.'

Sie schien etwas zu lange überlegt zu haben, denn er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Macht ihnen das eigentlich Spaß?" Snape sah sie ein bisschen verblüfft an. „Was macht mir Spaß?"

„Na, dass sie mich bei einer jeden sich bietenden Gelegenheit beleidigen."

Snape tat so als ob er kurz überlegen müsste. „Ja, eigentlich schon." (B/N: Oho! Pöser Snapi!)

Ginny sah ihn an, als ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte. „Sie sind einfach unmöglich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche. Seltsamerweise, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen beflügelt, als ob er sie noch immer in seinen starken Armen halten würde.

‚Ich geb's auf, denken kann ich doch was ich will und wenn ich mir Snape nackt in einem Bananen-Hula-Röckchen vorstelle, soll ihm das auch egal sein!...' Eine seeeehr amüsante Vorstellung.'

Ginny holte einige Sachen aus der Vorratskammer und bemerkte, dass wohl bald ein Einkauf fällig wäre, wenn sie nicht verhungern wollte. Nach einigem hin und her hatte sie beschlossen, auch für Snape zu kochen. In Windeseile hackte sie Gemüse klein, für eine Gemüsesuppe. Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, stellte sie einen Teller mit einem Saftglas auf ein Tablett.

Sie wanderte, nun wieder gut gelaunt, in die Bibliothek, klopfte kurz an und trat dann ein. Sie war überrascht. Snape hatte also nicht den ganzen Vormittag herumgesessen. In der Bibliothek staubte es, die Bücher lagen überall durcheinander, doch sie konnte Snape nirgendwo entdecken.

„Professor Snape!" rief sie mit lauter Stimme. Ein Schrei ertönte und irgendetwas fiel zu Boden. Ginny hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie wusste, wer ‚irgendetwas' ist. Sie stellte das Tablett ab und lief in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Sie fand Snape in einer Staubwolke wieder. Einige Bücher schienen auf ihn niedergeprasselt zu sein. Besorgt bemerkte Ginny, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sie entfernte die Bücher die auf ihm lagen. Er trug nur Hose, Hemd und auf Hochglanz polierte Schuhe. Sie stupste ihn zaghaft an. „Professor Snape.", er rührte sich nicht. „Sir…..", wieder keine Reaktion. Langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen. Sie hob seinen Kopf vorsichtig an und bettete diesen auf ihren Schoss, damit er wenigstens weich lag. Zaghaft überprüfte sie seinen Puls. Wenigstens war der in Ordnung.

„Bitte….. sie können mir hier doch nicht einfach wegsterben…." flüsterte Ginny tränenerstickend, denn mittlerweile heulte sie schon halb, obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste warum. (B/N: Ich auch nicht… A/N: Teenager und ihre Hormone…..)

Plötzlich schlug er mit besorgtem Blick die Augen auf. „Keine Sorge ich bin in Ordnung." er blickte etwas verlegen in ihr Gesicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich sie nur ein bisschen erschrecken."

Ginnys Tränenfluss hörte augenblicklich auf, dann machte sich Erleichterung in ihr breit. Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und half ihr auf die Beine.

„Man," lachte Ginny während sie die restlichen Tränen wegwischte, „sie wissen ja gar nicht was für einen mörderischen Schrecken sie mir eingejagt haben."

Snape sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, der aber sofort wieder verschwand. „Nun, Wieselchen, warum sind sie eigentlich hier."

Ginny lief zur Tür und brachte ihm das Tablett. „Ich wollte ihnen eigentlich nur etwas zum Essen vorbeibringen, Sir.", lächelte sie ihn an.

Er hatte mittlerweile wieder eine undurchdringliche Maske aufgesetzt und bedankte sich höflich. Ginny spürte ein seltsames Glücksgefühl in ihr aufsteigen. Sie hüpfte wieder aus dem Raum und machte sich daran, die Vorhalle ein bisschen zu dekorieren. Als sie damit fertig war, stand die Sonne schon sehr niedrig. Sie lief in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Besen. Der kleine Schnatz schien sich schon auf seinen Ausflug zu freuen, denn er schwirrte die ganze Zeit wild um sie.

Ginny überlegte, ob sie wirklich fliegen sollte. ‚Was Snape wohl dazu sagen wird?' Sie entschloss sich einfach früher aufzuhören, am besten noch bevor er aus der Bibliothek kam. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Besen und der kleine Schnatz zischte augenblicklich davon.

„Na warte, dich krieg ich!" Und so flog sie ihm hinterher. Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte, war die Gestalt die an der Bibliothekstür lehnte und sie fasziniert beobachtete. (B/N:War ja klar… A/N: Jaja, ich weiß, etwas mehr Kreativität müsste her gg.)

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stieg Ginny verschwitzt von ihrem Besen. „Gut gemacht, Kleiner.", meinte sie zu dem Schnatz, der daraufhin zu Ginnys Erstaunen, nicht mehr golden sondern rot war. „Du bist wirklich ein ganz besonderer Ball.", kicherte Ginny. Sie lief die Treppen hoch und brachte ihren Besen zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Unten angekommen, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor 6 Uhr. Sie schnappte sich einen Korb und lief in die Bibliothek. „Professor Snape!"

Wieder ein Krachen und kurze Zeit später stand Snape mit zerwuschelten Haaren vor ihr. „Miss Weasley, lernen sie eigentlich nie dazu!"

Ginny scharte beschämt mit dem Fuß. „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich einkaufen gehe."

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen genervt zusammen. „Weasley, sie glauben, doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich sie alleine gehen lasse!" Sie sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. „Aber Sir, ich bin die letzten Tage doch auch alleine einkaufen gegangen." Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als sei sie einfach zu dumm um etwas zu kapieren.

„Man hat sie also noch nicht über ihre Lage aufgeklärt."

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Die Todesser probieren schon lange einen von Potters Freunden zu erwischen, um ihn zu erpressen. Sie sind die einzige, die noch nicht befugt ist Zauber außerhalb der Schule anzuwenden und jetzt stehen sie ganz oben auf der Liste!"

„Aber, Sir. Ich dachte…… Ich meine……" Ginny atmete tief durch, um endliche einen vollständigen Satz herauszubringen. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben, dass sie ebenso in Gefahr sind!"

Nun zeigte sich milde Überraschung in Snapes Gesicht, der scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Ginny eingeweiht worden war.

„Es ist denke ich trotzdem besser, wenn wir gemeinsam einkaufen gehen." Ginny nickte nach kurzer Zeit ergeben. Sie und Snape gingen hinauf um sich Muggelsachen anzuziehen. Ginny entschied sich für ein luftiges, hellblllaues Spagettiträger-Sommerkleid und ebenso weiße Riemchensandalen. Als sie in den Gang hinaustrat, entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Schrei.

Snape hatte seine langen Haare nach hinten gebunden und stand nun mit einem hellblauen, kurzärmeligen Hemd, dessen obere Knöpfe offen standen, einer schwarzen Hose und schwarzen Schuhen vor ihr. (A/N: Ich wollte Snape ja weiß anziehen, aber meine Beta hat mir quasi mit Mord gedroht ggg.)

„Sie sehen umwerfend aus…..", hauchte Ginny. Sie wurde sich erst bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte, als Snape sie wütend oder belustigt (da war sie sich nicht sicher) anfunkelte.

„Ähm….Ich meine….." Ginny brach ab und begutachtete stattdessen ihre Schuhe.

„Nun nachdem ich anscheinend angemessen gekleidet bin, erlauben sie mir, sie zum Essen auszuführen Miss Weasley?" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand und Ginny dachte sie würde jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

‚Er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen…. Moment, WIESO hat Snape mich zum ESSEN eingeladen!'

„Sehen sie mich nicht an wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange. Ich hab einfach keine Lust Essen zu kochen und wenn sie das machen, dauert es ewig."

Er ging voraus und Ginny folgte ihm. Draußen verschloss sie sorgfältig die Tür. Zwar konnten sowieso nur Mitglieder des Ordens das Haus überhaupt sehen, aber sicher war sicher.

Snape schlug sofort einen Weg ein, der in ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe führte. Zu Ginnys Überraschung jedoch, zog er sie schon nach kurzer Zeit hinter einen Baum.

„Halten sie sich gut fest, Weasley!", knurrte er und Ginny konnte sich gerade noch in sein Hemd krallen, ehe er apparierte. Ginny wurde leicht übel, als sie das seltsame Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend bemerkte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen erst wieder, als sie festen Boden unter ihren Füssen spürte.

„Wo sind wir, Sir?" Ginny sah sich erstaunt um. Sie waren am Meer und….. Ihre Augen wurden vor Begeisterung groß.

„Wir…. Wir sind in Hawaii!" (B/N: Ich denke nur ganz zufällig an den Bananen-hula-Rock kicher), kreischte sie beinahe. „Ja, in der Tat." Sie bemerkte wie Snape leicht schmunzelte aufgrund ihres Gefühlsausbruches. Ehe Ginny ihn darauf aufmerksam machen konnte, nahm er schon ihre Hand und führte sie weiter.

Sie war überwältigt, von der Natur um sie herum. Sie standen auf einer Klippe und Ginny konnte nicht unweit von ihnen ein Restaurant, das aufs Meer hinaus von der Klippe ragte erkennen. Ginny wunderte sich, wie die Muggel es schafften, dass es ohne Zauberei nicht einfach von der Klippe ins Meer stürzte.

Snape zog sie mit den Worten. „Jetzt kommen sie schon!", weiter auf das Gebäude zu.

Tbc

Juhu wieder ein Kapitel mehr. (Muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass sie schon alle fertig sind, aber ich muss sie alle noch einmal überarbeiten. Fehler ausbessern usw. Dank meiner Beta –zu naschkätzchen rüberwink- ist das Gott sei Dank nicht ganz so schwierig.)

Also, bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Honeycat


	4. Crazy for you

Titel: Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!

Kapitel: Crazy for you….

Autor: Honeycat

Anzahl: 4/5

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Ginny Weasley / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles J.K., nur die Story ist von mir usw. usw. usw.

_Sie war überwältigt, von der Natur um sie herum. Sie standen auf einer Klippe und Ginny konnte nicht unweit von ihnen ein Restaurant, das aufs Meer hinaus von der Klippe ragte erkennen. Ginny wunderte sich, wie die Muggel es schafften, dass es ohne Zauberei nicht einfach von der Klippe ins Meer stürzte. _

_Snape zog sie mit den Worten. „Jetzt kommen sie schon!", weiter auf das Gebäude zu._

Ginny war ein bisschen unwohl, denn Snape schleppte sie in ein Restaurant welches ziemlich teuer aussah! Ein Kellner führte die Beiden zu einem der Tische. Er rückte einen Sessel für Ginny zurecht, die sich mit einem gestammelten ‚Danke' darauf niederließ.

Kurz darauf, hielt sie eine Karte in der Hand und lief bei den Preisen rosa an. Snape schien dies zu bemerken. „Keine Angst, scheues Wiesel, auch wenn ich nur das Gehalt eines Lehrers bekomme, kann ich mir dieses Essen gerade noch leisten. Scheuen sie sich also nicht zu bestellen." (B/N:Dann würde ich an Ginnys Stelle gleich die ganze Karte anfordern mal sehn was er dann sagt xD)

Ginny nickte ihn mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an, auch wenn seine Worte ein bisschen gemein waren, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihm was schuldig war. Sie bestellten schließlich beide und Ginny war überrascht, als er einen Wein mit ZWEI Gläsern bestellte.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, sah Ginny sich interessiert um. Die Wand die zum Meer hinaus zeigte, war komplett verglast und sie stellte fest, dass die Sonne gerade unterging.

‚Ein romantischer Sonnenuntergang auf Hawaii, ein Date mit Snape…. Ist das eigentlich ein Date!... Wenn ich mir Snape ansehe eher nicht.', sie seufzte kaum hörbar.

Sie schwiegen, bis das Essen serviert wurde. „Guten Appetit, Sir." Ginny begann sofort zu essen und es war köstlich. Der Wein den Snape ausgesucht hatte war exquisit und Ginny trank nur dazwischen ein paar Schlucke. Als sie fertig war, informierte sie Snape, dass sie auf die Toilette ging. Dieser nickte nur kurz und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

Als sie die Toilette erreichte, stand bereits eine ältere Frau wartend dort, welche am Nebentisch saß. Sie lächelte ihr freundlich zu, ehe sie Ginny ansprach.

„Sie sind doch die Frau, dieses Redemuffels, am Nebentisch oder!" Ginny war verwirrt und lief dann augenblicklich dunkelrot an.

„Also wissen sie, ich bin nicht seine….. seine Frau."

„Oh," die Frau sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. „ich dachte nur…… heißt das sie sind seine Geliebte?"

„Nein, ich …. also wir sind nur Bekannte." Die Frau lächelte sie an und zwinkerte dann. „Also für das, dass sie nur ‚Bekannte' sind, scheint er mir äußerst interessiert an ihnen zu sein."

„Wieso das denn!" ‚Snape und an mir interessiert, dass ich nicht lache.'

„Nun…. er hat diesen Blick wenn er sie ansieht. Glauben sie mir Kindchen, wenn ich mich mit etwas auskenne, dann sind es Männer…." In diesem Moment, ging eine der Toilettentüren auf und die Frau verschwand in diese.

‚Snape soll an mir interessiert sein?... Wohl kaum….. aber wieso hat er mich zum Essen eingeladen?... Ich mache mir doch selbst etwas vor……'

Ginny kam kurze Zeit später noch immer nachdenklich aus der Toilette zurück. Sie sah zu Snape auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass an ihrem Platz ein riesiger Eisbecher stand, bei dem sie vorhin kurz überlegte, ob sie ihn bestellen sollte, sich dann aber des Preises wegen umentschieden hatte.

„Sehen sie mich nicht so an Wiesel. In ihrem Gesicht kann man lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und ich meinte es vorhin ernst, als ich sagte, dass sie alles bestellen können was sie wollen." (B/N: Ich erinnere an die Karte…- A/N: Naja, Ginny achtet eben auf das mickrige Lehrergehalt gg.)

Ginny bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln, welches so atemberaubend zu sein schien, dass einige Herren an den Nebentischen, sich an ihrem Essen verschluckten oder ihnen einfach der Mund aufklappte.

Snape hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Weinglas.

Als sie endlich satt waren, verließen sie das Restaurant und apparierten zurück. Auf dem Weg in die ‚führnehme und gar alte Villa der Blacks', nahm Ginny das Gespräch auf.

„Professor, ich denke ich muss mich bei ihnen noch einmal vielmals bedanken, es war ein wunderschöner Abend." Sie kamen vor der Tür an und Ginny holte die Schlüssel hervor. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann."

Snape sah sie mit einem leicht verklärten Blick an. „Keine Ursache, kleines Wiesel, es war mir eine Ehre sie auszuführen."

Ginny hatte die Tür geöffnet und trat nun ein. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Snape dicht vor ihr. Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter und Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

‚Was mach ich nur…… nein, jetzt nicht denken Ginny…..'

Ihre Lippen legten sich sanft auf seine und er zog sie nahe zu sich. Sie öffnete die Lippen leicht und in ihrem Bauch begannen Schmetterlinge zu tanzen. Sie hatte schon viele Jungs geküsst, aber nie hatte sie dabei das Gefühl vollkommener Freiheit und doch diese Verbundenheit genossen.

Als sie sich lösten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein einsames Klatschen und Ginny fuhr herum.

Fenrir Greyback trat aus dem Schatten heraus. „Wirklich herzerwärmend, Snape.", zischte er kalt. Ginny schrie erschrocken und ängstlich auf. Snape der Fenrir aus seiner, nun wieder, undurchdringbaren Maske ansah, schob Ginny mit festem Druck hinter sich.

„Oh bist du besorgt um deine kleine Freundin, sie ist wirklich zum ‚anbeißen'." Er zeigte seine Zähne, als er dreckig grinste.

In diesem Moment zog Snape seinen Zauberstab hervor, doch noch ehe er einen Spruch sagen konnte, schossen einige Blitze auf ihn und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Ginny war zu geschockt um zu reagieren.

‚Wie konnten sie nur hier hereinkommen…… das ist einfach unmöglich.'

Schließlich traten einige Todesser hervor, anscheinend waren sie es, die auf Snape geschossen hatten. Doch nun war auch Ginnys Mut wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie war zwar eine Frau, aber sie war definitiv nicht total hilflos und konnte nur kreischend herumzetern.

Einer der Todesser kam zu ihr hin. „Na Süße, ich frage mich was du mit deinem Mund so alles anstellen kannst." Ginny wartete einen Augenblick und schlug ihm dann mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht. Der Todesser, taumelte zurück, während Ginny lossprintete in den ersten Stock. Einige Flüche zischten knapp an ihr vorbei. Sie lief in ihr Zimmer. Der kleine goldene Schnatz kam sofort auf sie zu. „Du musst dem Orden bescheid geben!" Konnte sie ihm noch zurufen, ehe ein Blitz die Tür zerspringen lies und Ginny bewusstlos wurde.

Sie erwachte, aus einem tiefen Schlaf und fühlte sich seltsamerweise wohl. Als sich Ginny umblickte, hatte sie anfangs keine Ahnung, wo sie war. Dann kamen die letzten Erinnerungen zurück und dies lies sie hochfahren. Rund um sie war es dunkel und nur einige Kerzen an den Wänden erhellten den Raum.

Ginny saß auf Stroh und der Raum sah aus wie einer dieser mittelalterlichen Kerker. An den Wänden waren eiserne Fesseln angebracht, außerdem wollte Ginny auf keinen Fall wissen, was die roten oder braunen Streifen am Boden waren. Sie stellte beunruhigt fest, dass sie alleine war.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Eine Eichenholztüre, mit einem Guckloch oben. Ginny verfluchte einmal mehr ihre Körpergröße. Sie stellte sich so gut es ging auf die Zehenspitzen um hinauszusehen, während sie sich an der Tür festhielt. Doch noch ehe sie einen Blick erhaschen konnte, ging die Tür auf und sie stolperte gegen eine Person. Diese packte sie grob und warf sie einfach zur Seite, als wöge sie nichts.

„Hey, was soll das!", fauchte sie wütend. Ginny sah zornig zu der Person auf. Kurz darauf wurde sie blasser. Bellatrix Lestrange sah auf sie herab, als sei Ginny der größte Abschaum der Welt. „Werd bloß nicht frech du dumme Göre!" Sie trat Ginny mit dem Fuß.

Ginny zwang sich, nicht aufzuschreien. ‚Wenn ich jetzt schon schreie, halten sie mich für eine dieser verweichlichten Tussis……'

Erst jetzt, bemerkte sie die drei Männer hinter Bellatrix. „Professor Snape!" keuchte sie erschrocken auf. Zwei der Männer waren Todesser, sie hielten Snape in der Mitte gestützt oder schleiften ihn hinter sich her. Snape sah müde auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Seine Kleidung hing in Fetzten von seinem Leib und in seinem Gesicht konnte man Blut nicht mehr vom Dreck unterscheiden, doch am meisten schockiert war sie von seinem Blick der endgültigen Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Bellatrix seufzte neben ihr theaterisch auf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum der Lord dich am Leben gelassen hat Snape, wahrscheinlich, damit du den Anblick deiner Freundin miterleben kannst, wenn er mit ihr fertig ist."

Ginny lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ihr klar wurde, dass dies hier tatsächlich ihre jetzige Realität war. Ein weiterer Todesser, kam nun hinter ihr auf sie zugerannt.

„Bella, der Lord braucht Unterstützung. Ihr sollt die Gefangenen töten und dann so schnell wie möglich kommen!"

Bellatrix sah kalt auf Snape und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„NEIN!" Mit diesem Schrei stürzte sich Ginny auf die größere Frau. Sie schaffte es, ihren Zauberstab zu zerbrechen. Dann traf sie ein ‚Stupor' und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

„Du kleines, vermaledeites Miststück!" zischte Bellatrix. Die andern Beiden Todesser, hatten Snape zu Boden fallen lassen und richteten nun ihre Stäbe auf sie.

‚Jetzt ist es wohl aus…… und ich bin nicht einmal dazu gekommen ihm zu sagen, dass ich……… dass ich ihn ….mag….'

Sie machte sich auf den Tod bereit.

Sie hörte wie der Todesfluch gesprochen wurde. ‚AVADA KEDAVRA'

Ginny spürte…… Nichts. Sie blickte verwirrt um sich und sah Lupin und einige andere auf sie zueilen. „Ginny und ….. bei Merlin……. Severus!" Ginny wusste nicht, woher diese auf einmal kamen. Lupin blickte sie eindringlich an. „Ginny ihr beide müsst hier sofort raus. Ich kann mich nicht um Severus kümmern, also bitte, bring ihn heil nach draußen, er ist ein guter Mensch."

„Aber wie…. ich meine was…."

Der Werwolf lächelte leicht. „Der gesamte Orden ist hier, ich denke es ist die letzte Schlacht. Ich würde dir gerne helfen, aber wir brauchen draußen jeden Mann. Passt gut auf euch auf!"

Lupin sagte etwas zu den anderen und sie liefen weiter. Ginny saß kurz am Boden und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sie lebte. Dann ergriff der Überlebenswille sie. Die Rothaarige schnappte sich einen Zauberstab, von einem der beiden, nun toten, Todesser.

‚Mobilus Corpus' murmelte sie und Snapes Körper hing nun schlaff in der Luft. Da sie mit einem fremden Zauberstab nicht wirklich umgehen konnte, wirkte der Fluch nur halb und so legte sie einen seiner Arme um ihre Schultern, dann ging sie los. Durch den Spruch war er leicht wie eine Feder. Ginny hatte zwar keine Ahnung wohin, aber das wichtigste, war einfach weg.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon herumirrte, als sie plötzlich das Mondlicht entdeckte. Sie stieß eine Tür mit dem Fuß auf und war im Freien. Draußen war niemand. Sie war anscheinend durch eine Hintertür in einen Wald geraten.

Sie hörte von drinnen Schreie und Flüche, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um. Als sie sich in Sicherheit wiegte, schloss sie die Augen. ‚Ruhig Ginny, ganz ruhig' Sie begann leise ‚Always look on the bright sight of life' zu summen.

Dadurch beruhigte sie sich wieder ein bisschen.

Sie wollte sich gerade konzentrieren, als Snape sich rührte. „Kleines Wiesel……" er brach ab und griff sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Brust.

„Nicht sprechen Professor. Halten sie sich fest.", er schien mittlerweile sowieso wieder ohnmächtig geworden zu sein. Ginny konzentrierte sich erneut, sie war noch nie ohne Hilfe und noch dazu mit einer zweiten Person appariert. Wenige Minuten später stand sie in Hogsmead, welches wie ausgestorben wirkte.

Ginny kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie lief mit Snape so gut es ging auf Hogwarts zu. Am Tor wurde sie von jemandem entdeckt. Molly Weasley eilte aufgelöst ihrer Tochter entgegen.

„Ginny, Merlin sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert." Sie wollte ihre Tochter gerade an sich drücken, als diese sie fast anfauchte.

„Mum, jetzt ist definitiv nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt! Professor Snape ist schwer verwundet ich muss ihn sofort in die Krankenstation bringen. Einige andere Zauberer eilten nun ebenfalls auf sie zu.

„Ginny, überlass ihn jetzt Kingsley und den anderen, sie werden ihn zu Poppy bringen." Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie die Worte ihrer Mutter vernahm. „Ich bringe ihn selbst hoch, ich habe es bis hierher geschafft, da sind die letzten paar Meter auch schon egal. Außerdem kommen die andern sicher bald und werden mehr Hilfe benötigen."

Molly war etwas irritiert, lies aber ihrer Tochter deren Willen. Ginny kam der Weg zum Krankenflügel ewig vor. Schließlich stand sie aber doch vor der Tür der Krankenstation. Poppy kam sofort auf sie zugeeilt, als sie eintrat.

tbc

Wow, nach nur drei Kapitel 22 Reviews! -glücklich herumwirbel- Tut mir Leid, dass es trotzdem wieder verhältnismässig lange gedauert hat, bis das neue Kapitel gekommen ist.

Trotzdem noch mal danke an alle, die ihr Komentar abgegeben haben,

Honeycat


	5. Egal was kommt

Titel: Schülerinnen küsst man nicht!

Kapitel: Egal was kommt…..

Autor: Honeycat

Anzahl: 5/5

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairing: Ginny Weasley / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das übliche, gehört alles J.K., nur die Story ist von mir usw. usw. usw.

„Severus, Ginny wir dachten alle ihr wärt tot!"

„Nein, aber dem Professor geht es ganz und gar nicht gut."

„Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin.", die Krankenschwester wies auf eines der Betten im hintersten Teil. Ginny legte Snape vorsichtig darauf ab. Poppy stellte sofort die Verletzungen fest.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und einige andere Verletzte kamen herein.

„Madam Pomfrey, wenn sie mir sagen was zu tun ist, dann erledige ich hier den Rest." Poppy sah sie überrascht an, nickte dann aber und erklärte Ginny was zu tun sei, dann drehte sie sich um, zog allerdings noch die Vorhänge zu.

Poppy hatte ihr erklärt, wie sie die inneren Wunden mit den Tränken, die sie ihr bringen würde heilen konnte. Die äußeren sollte sie mit Heilsprüchen behandeln und anschließend sauber verbinden. Sie sagte ihr noch, wo sich Wunden befanden, danach zögerte sie kurz, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, wandte sich dann aber ab. Ginny machte sich an die Arbeit.

Zuerst entkleidete sie ihren Professor und lies ihm anstandshalber seine Boxershorts an. Die schwarze Hose schien sowieso Müllreif zu sein, sowie der Rest seiner Kleidung.

Selbst die Boxershorts wurden in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

‚Reiß dich zusammen Ginny, es ist doch jetzt egal ob du ihn nun ganz nackt oder nur halb siehst!'

Mit einem Seufzer entfernte sie ihm den kläglichen Rest seiner Kleidung, vermied es aber tunlichst eine gewisse Stelle anzusehen. Sie arbeitete konzentriert mehrere Stunden und merkte nicht einmal, als plötzlich ein noch größerer Lärm herrschte als ohnehin.

Ginny zauberte ihm gerade eine Hose an und deckte ihn führsorglich zu, als der Vorhang beiseite gezogen wurde. Albus Dumbledore sah sie müde, aber mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an, seine Augen funkelten so aufgeregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Meine liebe Miss Weasley, ich freue mich sie hier zu treffen. Ihre Freunde kommen gleich nach." Besorgnis trat nun in sein Gesicht, als er hinter ihr Snape erblickte.

„Wie geht es dem Professor!"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mein möglichstes getan, ich hoffe nur dass er nicht….." Sie brach ab und Dumbledore tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Kopf.

„Ach übrigens, ich glaube der hier, gehört ihnen." Dumbledore griff in seine Tasche und holte einen keinen goldenen Ball hervor.

„Mein Schnatz!"

„Ja, er hat uns sofort informiert ohne ihn, hätten wir euch nie gefunden, er schien trotz der Zauber die Voldemort über das Schloss gelegt hatte, zu spüren wo du bist. Ein cleveres kleines Kerlchen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch noch nie einen Schnatz gesehen habe, der seinen eigenen Willen hat."

Ginny lächelte glücklich. „Ja er ist schon etwas Besonderes."

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Snapes Bett. Als sie noch einmal Dumbledores Stimme vernahm. „Sie sollten sich ebenfalls ausruhen Kindchen."

„Mir geht's gut. Ich passe lieber auf Professor Snape auf." Sie sah das leichte lächeln, dass sich auf Dumbledores Lippen legte nicht, als er endgültig verschwand.

Ginny wachte die ganze Nacht über Snape. Dazwischen kamen viele vorbei, mit denen sie ein kleines Pläuschchen hielt. Zuerst Lupin, der sich nur versichern wollte, dass sie und Snape wohlbehalten zurück waren, dann ihre Mum, welche sie nur mit Müh und Qual dazu überreden konnte zu verschwinden, weil es ihr WIRKLICH gut ging. Danach, kam Tonks, die ihr eine Nachricht von Harry, Ron und Hermione überbrachte.

„Die drei sind wohlauf, aber sie müssen gleich nach ihrer Verarztung ins Ministerium. Harry hat Voldemort endlich dorthin geschickt wo er die Radieschen von unten begutachten kann und das wirklich erstaunliche daran war, dass er es ausgerechnet ohne Nevilles Hilfe niemals geschafft hätte. Wirklich erstaunlich."

Tonks erzählte ihr noch haargenau, wie alles von statten ging, bevor sie endlich verschwand.

Ginny blieb den ganzen darauf folgenden Tag bei Snape. Wechselte seine Verbände und verabreichte ihm die richtigen Tränke zur richtigen Zeit. Einige wie ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, versuchten sie dazu zu bringen, eine Pause einzulegen, doch Ginny wehrte sofort ab und blieb stur dabei, Snape selbst zu versorgen. Sie war mittlerweile zwar schon hundemüde und musste sich manchmal zusammenreisen, um nicht einfach wegzupennen, aber sie hielt sich mit einer Menge Koffein wach. Sie mochte Kaffee zwar sowieso nicht, aber sie würgte ihn dennoch schwarz hinunter. (A/N: Obwohl bewiesen ist, dass Kaffee nicht munter macht, sondern der Glaube, dass er es kann!)

Es verging ein weiterer Tag und nun versuchte auch Poppy sie dazu zu bringen eine Auszeit einzulegen.

„Nein, nein, es geht schon. Sie habe doch genug andere Patienten." Wehrte Ginny ab.

Am Abend kamen Harry, Ron, Hermione und Dumbledore im Krankenflügel an. Ihnen bot sich ein seltsamer Anblick. Ginny die anscheinend eingeschlafen war, während sie sich halb über Snape gebeugt hatte, um dessen Arm besser verbinden zu können. Harry und Ron sahen die Beiden mit offenem Mund an.

Poppy kam auf sie zugeeilt.

„Poppy, wie geht es Severus?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. Madam Pomfrey schmunzelte bei seinen Worten. „Also wenn ich es einmal so formulieren darf. Wenn ich von jemandem so verhätschelt werde wie Severus von Miss Weasley, würde es mir blendend gehen."

„Würde es nicht!", kam es von Snape, der anscheinend aufgewacht war. „Schließlich liegt Weasley, falls es niemandem auffällt, zufällig quer über mir!"

Poppy, die anscheinend feststellte, dass der Tränkemeister wieder topfit war, konterte sarkastisch. „Ja, weil das arme Ding sich zu Tode geackert hat, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Sie könnten ruhig etwas dankbarer sein!"

Snape sah sie verblüfft an. Ginny die von dem Lärm rund um sich wieder wach wurde, sah sich irritiert um. Dann starrte sie in zwei dunkelbraune Augen. „Gut geschlafen, Weasley?"

Ginny wurde rot und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Während Dumbledore leicht pikiert meinte. „Miss Weasley, Severus, nicht einfach nur Weasley!"

Snape nickte ergeben und wollte sich aufsetzten, als er mit einem schmerzhaftem Stöhnen zurück in die Kissen sank. Ginny war ein bisschen verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte sie alle Wunden die ihr Poppy mitgeteilt hatte versorgt. Noch seltsamer fand sie es, als er Poppy einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf und diese nur leicht nickte.

‚Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?'

Eine böse Stimme schien in ihr zu flüstern. ‚Vielleicht sind die Beiden ja….. ein Paar.'

Ginny schüttelte über so einen Unsinn den Kopf.

„Nun ich denke, sie sollten ausschlafen, Miss Weasley. Morgen ist eine Art Schlusskonferenz des Ordens und jeder der zum Sieg beigetragen hat, sollte einen kurzen Bericht abgeben."

Ginny nickte, ging zum Bett nebenan und zog die Schuhe aus, ehe sie schon schlief. Poppy ging kopfschüttelnd auf sie zu. „Kein Wunder nach über 46 Stunden ohne Schlaf." murmelte sie und legte Ginny eine Decke über.

Ginny wurde von zwei Händen unsanft aus dem Schlaf geschüttelt. „Weasley! Jetzt wachen sie endlich auf!" Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt in Snapes leicht besorgtes Gesicht. Dieser setzte sofort wieder seine Maske auf.

„Wir müssen los, nun kommen sie schon!" Snape zog sie hoch und Ginny wunderte sich, dass er jetzt schon wieder so kräftig war. Snape war wieder in seine übliche Robe gehüllt, er schritt nun mit großen Schritten voran, während Ginny beinahe rennen musste, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Sie bemerkte, dass Snape, auch wenn er es versucht zu vertuschen, ein wenig beim Gehen hinkte.

Wenig später waren sie am Grimmauldplatz angekommen, wo eine riesige Party stieg.

Snape maulte neben ihr. „Ich dachte, das wäre eine wichtige Veranstaltung, bei der der letzte Kampf noch einmal geschildert wird."

Dumbledore tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen auf. „Tut mir Leid, Severus, aber du wärst ja nicht gekommen, hätte ich gesagt, dass wir eine kleine Party schmeißen. Amüsier dich gut." Ehe er wieder in der Menge verschwand meinte er noch drohend zu Snape. „Und wehe dir du verlässt die Party einfach so, Severus."

Ginny die das ganze mitverfolgt hatte sah sich um, entdeckte aber niemanden den sie kannte. „Sir!" Snape blickte auf sie herab. „Wir könnten uns doch einen kleinen Drink holen." Ginny schnappte sich seinen Arm. „Kommen sie schon." Snape lies sich von ihr zur Bar schleifen und Ginny hüpfte auf einen Hocker.

„Für mich einen Swimming-Pool (ein Mix aus so ziemlich allem was Alkoholisch ist) und für sie, Professor!" Snape wehrte ab. „Für mich nichts."

Ginny war beinahe ein bisschen enttäuscht, bis ihr einfiel, dass er bis vor kurzem noch in einem komatösen Zustand war. Sie trank ihr Getränk in einem Zug aus. Snape sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Weasley, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so viel vertragen." Sie hickste und meinte dann kess. „Tu ich ja auch nicht, aber wie oft hat man Gelegenheit so viel gratis zu trinken wie man will?"

Snape grummelte etwas von ‚typisch Teenager'.

Nun erklang Musik und die ersten begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche. „Können sie tanzen, Professor?" fragte Ginny so beiläufig wie möglich.

„Eigentlich schon, im Moment, erlaubt es mir mein Zustand eher nicht." Snape sah sie nicht an und Ginny kicherte so lange bis er ihr wieder den Blick zuwandte. „Was ist daran so lustig!"

„Naja, dass hörte sich eher so an, als KÖNNTEN sie nicht tanzen!", Ginny sah ihn ein bisschen so an, als würde er ihr den Kopf aufgrund ihrer Bemerkung umdrehen.

„Nun, wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, Weasley. Ich kann tatsächlich nicht tanzten, aber seien sie versichert, dass wenn ich es könnte, ich auch nicht mit ihnen tanzen würde."

Ginny sah ein bisschen geknickt aus.

‚Wahrscheinlich hat er den Kuss, schon wieder vergessen… Aber ich habe es nicht!'

In diesem Moment, stürzte sich ein braunhaariger Wuschelkopf Namens Hermione Granger auf ihre Freundin. „Ginny, ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr. Tut mir Leid, aber ich wurde dazwischen immer in Gespräche verwickelt…. Wie geht es dir!"

Ginny die Hermione noch nie so buschig erlebt hatte wunderte sich ein bisschen. „Mir geht's eigentlich ganz gut." Doch Hermione hatte schon Snape entdeckt und ihn anscheinend zu ihrem nächsten Opfer auserkoren.

„Professor Snape, wie geht es ihnen denn?", Hermione die dazwischen kurz gehickst hatte schlug ihrem ehemaligen Professor auf den Rücken. Dieser zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen. „Bis sie kamen ging es mir noch besser!" zischte er sie wütend an.

Hermione sah ihn entschuldigend an, als eine weitere Person aus der Menge trat und zu sich zog. „Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid Professor, ich hoffe Hermione hat keinen Ärger gemacht." Blaise Zabini zog seine nun schon leicht schwankende Verlobte wieder auf die Beine.

„Geht schon." murmelte Snape. Snape schien bereits gemerkt zu haben, dass Tonks auf sie zusteuerte, denn er schnappte Ginny am Arm und zischte Blaise zu. „Sorgen sie dafür, dass Nymphadora keine zehn Meter nahe an mich herantritt, ansonst weiß ich nicht ob ich den Tag noch überlebe."

Ginny war ein wenig verwirrt, als er sie auf die Tanzfläche abschleppte. In diesem Moment ertönte ein „Uno, Dos, Quanto, Hehre!" aus dem magischen Boxen und Snape wirbelte Ginny schon im Kreis. Kurz darauf fand sie sich wieder in seinen Armen. „Ich dachte sie können nicht tanzen." meinte Ginny verblüfft.

„Das war eine Lüge.", sagte er schulterzuckend und Ginny wurde umgedreht, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu Snape weitertanzte.

„Wieso haben sie gelogen?" Die Musik wurde wieder schneller und Ginny fragte sich, wie Snape sich auf das Führen und reden gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnte.

„Weil es erstens verdammt weh tut und zweitens erregt es nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich mit einer Schülerin herumtanze."

Ginny die sich während sie wieder in die normale Tanzposition gedreht wurde umsah, merkte, dass sie mittlerweile der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens waren. Als sie allerdings in die Augen von Snape sah, vergas sie alles um sich. Er schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Er drehte sie und nahm dann ihre Hüften. Ginny wusste nicht warum sie das tat, sie hatte nie professionell Tanzen gelernt, aber ihre Hüften bewegten sich von selbst, während sie ihre Hände auf die von Snape legte.

Kurze zeit und nach einigen Drehungen, fand sie sich wieder in seinen starken Armen. Sie tanzten noch kurz wild umher, ehe er sie zu den Schlusstönen, am Rücken nach hinten gleiten ließ.

Ginny schwitzte, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Ein tosender Applaus erschreckte sie und als sie sich umsah, stellte sie fest, dass Snape ebenso überrascht aussah wie sie sich fühlte. Er drängte sie von der Tanzfläche. Ginny merkte, dass er wieder versuchte mehr oder weniger unsichtbar zu werden, doch da kamen schon Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks und zu Ginnys Leidwesen auch ihre Mutter. Diese sah alles andere als begeistert aus. Dumbledore jedoch ging gleich auf Snape zu. „Severus, das war wirklich unglaublich und natürlich waren sie auch bezaubernd, Miss Weasley. Sie beide haben die Party wieder in Schwung gebracht!" Snape stöhnte genervt auf. „Setzten wir uns doch." meinte Dumbledore.

„Albus!" Snape blickte den alten Mann nun mit leicht gekränktem Gesicht an. Dumbledore schien sich an etwas erinnert zu haben, denn er meinte nur „Oh, hatte ich vergessen."

Ginny kannte sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr aus. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass man ihr hier etwas verheimlichte.

Molly Weasley hingegen killte mit ihren Blicken förmlich den schwarzhaarigen Mann. „Ginny, ich denke du solltest JETZT mit nach Hause kommen, dein Vater und ich nehmen dich gleich mit."

Ginny wusste, dass sie sich jetzt wohl nicht mehr herausreden konnte und wollte schon resignierend seufzen, als Tonks sich einschaltete. „Aber Molly, Ginny will sicher noch mit ihren Freunden ein bisschen plaudern, sie kann doch diese einen Nacht noch hier verbringen. Ich bringe sie dann morgen nach."

„Aber….." Ihre Mutter brach ab, als sie merkte, wie die Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore und Ginny sie aus flehenden Augen ansahen. „Also gut, aber morgen bist du zurück!" Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter.

Sie hatte mittlerweile Harry erspäht und stürzte sich förmlich auf ihn, damit ihre Mutter es sich nicht anders überlegen konnte. Einige Stunden später, torkelte sie nach etlichen Tänzen und Drinks, auf ihr Zimmer, die letzten Gäste waren bereits gegangen und so waren nur noch einige hochrangige Ordensmitglieder hier, die in einem der freien Zimmer im zweiten Stock übernachteten.

Ginny hatte das Zimmer das letzte Mal an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag betreten, als……

Sie erinnerte sich an den Kuss zurück. An seine warmen Lippen, an dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Sie zog sich ihren roten Seidenpyjama an (dessen Farbe ihre roten Haare eher negativ hervorhob) und legte sich ins Bett. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wieder an die erste Nacht. Leise stand sie auf, ging auf den Gang und lauschte an seiner Tür. Sie hörte nichts.

Ginny drehte sich erleichtert um. Sie wollte schon wieder auf ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie Snape auf einmal fluchen hörte. Geschockt riss sie die Tür auf und sah ihren Lehrer, wie er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Hintern rieb und das Bett wütend anstarrte.

Seine Satinshorts, bedeckten gerade die nötigsten Stellen. Ginny die in der Tür stand, rührte sich keinen Millimeter, als Snape sich umdrehte. Sie starrte ihn nur geschockt an.

‚Was…..wieso…… die Todesser hatten doch nicht…..' Ginny hatte einen bösen Verdacht. Snape der sie nun mit seine Augen fixiert hatte, ging langsam wie ein Raubtier auf sie zu.

„Was, Miss Weasley," zischte er bedrohlich, „haben sie hier ohne meine Erlaubnis zu suchen!" Ginny merkte, dennoch, wie seine Schritte immer eine leichte Schwerfälligkeit aufwiesen.

„Sir,…..ich wollte doch nur……" Snape sah sie wütend an.

„Mir hinterher schnüffeln, sich über mich lustig machen?" seine Stimme triefte vor Gehässigkeit.

„Nein!" Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „So etwas würde ich nie tun."

Snape stand nun direkt vor ihr. Doch sie fand ihre nackten Füße um einiges interessanter.

„Sehen sie mich gefälligst an Weasley!" Sie war vollkommen durcheinander, er war alleine durch sie……. Ginny rannen nun die Tränen über ihre Wangen, aber sie sah dennoch zu ihm auf.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ihr gegenüber, bekam einen seltsamen Ausdruck. „Ist das etwa Mitleid in ihren Augen!", meinte er angeekelt.

Ginny flüsterte mit tränenerstickender Stimme. „Was wäre so schlimm daran?"

Snape ging zu seinem Nachttisch und holte etwas hervor, als er zurückkam, hielt er Ginny ein Taschentuch hin, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Ginny nahm es und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll hinein.

„Professor…. darf ich sie fragen was…… was damals….. also ich meine bei Voldem…" Sie brach ab, als sie sein gequältes Gesicht sah.

Ginny wusste, dass sie einen großen Teil der Schuld trug, dass es überhaupt erst so weit gekommen war.

„Machen sie sich keine Vorwürfe."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Und plötzlich brach aus Ginny eine Frage heraus. „Wieso?"

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Wieso? …. Das fragen sie noch….. Voldemort ist gnadenlos, ebenso wie seine treuen Anhänger. Ich kann froh sein überhaupt noch zu leben." Er lachte kalt auf. „Und das tu ich, obwohl mir jedes Mal wenn ich mich nun sehe übel wird….."

Er brach ab, als würde er sich erst jetzt bewusst werden, dass er gerade seine Schülerin, als Therapeuten missbrauchte.

Auf einmal sah Snape unheimlich alt aus. Ginny die noch immer weinte, wusste, dass das nicht nur ihre Tränen waren. Sie ging zu ihrem Lehrer und dieser sank auf die Knie.

Ginny griff langsam in seine Haare und er ließ es zu. „Ich….ich kann einfach nicht mehr…..", flüsterte er. Sie streichelte seine Haare, während er seine Hände um ihre Hüfte schlang um sich fest an sie zu drücken.

„Das weiß ich doch, aber sie brauchen jetzt nicht mehr so stark sein. Sie können einen Teil der Last einem andern übergeben. Der Orden würde es verstehen…… Ich verstehe es."

Ginny fragte sich woher sie diese Worte nahm, warum sie sie sagte. Aber es schien immerhin zu wirken. Nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit stand Snape wieder auf.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt beide schlafen gehen.", dann lächelte er trübe „Immerhin scheint dieses Haus eine starke Magie zu besitzen, die einen ruhig schlafen lässt, zumindest war das in der ersten Nacht die ich hier verbrachte so."

Ginny lief rot an wie eine Tomate und wollte sich gerade wegdrehen, als Snape sie aufhielt.. Er hielt sie am Arm zurück.

„Miss Weasley, haben sie mir noch etwas zu sagen?", seine Stimme klang nun wieder eher nach Snape. Leicht spöttisch aber größtenteils belustigt.

„Ich…. also……"

Sie brach ab.

„Miss Weasley.", er sah sie ernst an „Sie werden die letzten paar Tage ebenso wie ich größtenteils vergessen. Ab morgen werde ich so sein wie immer. Ich bin ihr Lehrer. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch war nur eine vorübergehende Schwäche." Ginny sah ihn an und ihre Augen schimmerten schon wieder verdächtig.

„Ich will keine Widerworte hören!" Er hatte nun seine übliche angsteinflössende Stimme wieder.

Ginny ging geknickt zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich um.

Nun lächelte sie schwach. „Dann bis zum neuen Schuljahr Professor."

Snape nickte ihr leicht zu. „Ja, bis zum neuen Schuljahr, Miss Weasley."

Ginny schloss die Türe.

‚Wer weiß was das neue Schuljahr mit sich bringt……'

Drinnen murmelte Snape zu sich. „Schülerinnen küsst man nicht."

Ende

Vielen lieben Dank, an alle die diese Story bis zum Ende gelesen haben, auch wenn es manchmal schleppend voranging gg.

Special Thanx: An nachkätzchen, denn deine Bemerkungen haben mich immer wieder aufgebaut -knuddelnmuss-


End file.
